NaruDigi
by demonzone2571
Summary: Some say that the journey never ends, well that can be said for our favorite blonde ninja after his final clash with the Uchiha avenger. Naruto now finds himself in a strange new world with strange and powerful creatures called Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Naruto x Digimon Crossover. For his partners', as in plural I'm going to go with Flamemon and Strabimon. The idea of having two parnters was inspired from **_**"Shinobi of the Digital Hazard" **_**by ****Resurrection of the Forgotten ****and for his partners I'll have to give credit to ** ** and his story **_**"Naruto's Digital Destiny" **_**and ****Lunaris Ookami**** with his story **_**"Another Chance"**_** so to the three writers that I mentioned thank you for the inspiration. In my other stories Naruto has massive harems so in this one I'll be restricting on how many I place and also Flamemon and Strabimon will have their own as well. Pairings will include the following:**

**Naruto: Lilithmon, Ophanimon, Fem. Juubi, Rika Nonaka**

**Flamemon: Lillimon, Lilamon, Kazemon**

**Strabimon: Renamon (Rika), Pajiramon, Antylamon **

**Takato Matsuki x Jeri Katou**

**Henry Wong x Alice McCoy **

**Evolution Path:**

**Flamemon- Agunimon/ BuriningGreymon- Adlamon- EmperorGreymon**

**Strabimon- Lobomon/KendoGarurumon- Beowulfmon- MagnaGarurumon**

**DNA Digivolution: Susanoomon (Naruto will be using Shadow Clone to achieve this form)**

**Here's the start of a new tale so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The end and Here we go again….**

It was all over, Kaguya was finally defeated and the Juubi was sealed once again and the world is finally at peace, so everything should be smooth sailing ahead for Naruto and the rest of team 7 right?….. WRONG! It turns out that Sasuke decided to be a little traitorous bitch and declare revolution by announcing that he'll be killing the current kages and naming himself king of all of the elemental nations with the pink hair banshee agreeing with him and thus inflating his ego again…. Naruto being the only person with any common sense other than Kakashi and Hagoromo Ootsutsuki better known as the Sage of the Six Paths and father to all ninjutsu and the creator of the bijuu watched the fool go on and on about how he'll use the bijuu to destroy all the nations and create his own utopia over their ashes. As this was going on, Naruto had sealed all nine bijuu into himself because to the blonde it'll be a snowballs chance in hell if he'll let Sasuke control the bijuu for his own selfish reasons. Also while Sasuke was preaching about his greatness and Sakura was stroking his ego….. Hagoromo took Madara's eyes and implanted them into Naruto and thanks to the bijuu and his Uzumaki healing faction they were ready to go (AN: I mean seriously if you can do all that while Sasuke's stroking his ego image what anyone else would've done….. *reads porn* hell yeah).

When Sasuke was done ranting he looked around for the bijuu and was confused to see that they were gone "where are they? Where are my weapons for conquest?" he asked the fan-girl only for her to point to the group of three which consisted of Naruto, Kakashi and an ethereal Hagoromo. Sasuke then marched to them "where are my weapons?" he asked only for Hagoromo to look at Indra's reincarnation with disgust, Kakashi to look at his former students as if they'd finally lost their minds and for Naruto to deck him with a Tsunade style, bijuu chakra infused punch sending the delusional fool into one of the many giant roots left by the Shinjuku after Naruto literally cut that tree down with a **Senpō: Yōton RasenShuriken **_(Sage Art: Lava Style RasenShuriken)_ curtesy of Naruto and the Yonbi Son Goku. Sakura decided to interject "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO…." She yelled only find sand circling around her and Naruto with his hand pointing at Sakura in a Gaara-like fashion "Sakura I've had enough of your stupid fan-girl tendencies and here I thought you might have grown out of it, but I guess I was wrong, so I'm about to do what I should've done a long time ago and I feel that it's been long overdue" he said as he held out his hand _'Shukaku you ready to kill a fan-girl?' _he asked the One-Tailed only to get an affirmative response **"Sure thing kiddo and after seeing your memories we all believe that this punishment is way overdue" **the ichibi said with the others nodding in agreement. "Alright then… **Jiton: Sabaku Kyū** _(Magnet Style: Sand Binding Coffin)_" he said as the sand encased her in a cocoon of sand and rubble.

Kakashi and Hagoromo just stood by and watched.

Sakura was now scared "Na….Naruto yo..you can't do this to me I'm your Sakura-chan!" she argued only for the sand to cover her mouth. Naruto then looked at her with uncaring eyes "not anymore" was all he said as he balled his extended hand into a fist **"Sabaku Soaso"** (AN: Don't know if I spelled that right) _(Sand Burial) _was all he said as the sand covered Sakura imploded with blood and sand going everywhere ending the fan-girls life and send her soul straight to hell (AN: only one word to describe this scene: Brutal).

Naruto then summoned a whole horde of Shadow Clones and ordered then to collect the 7 swords of the mist, the 4 treasure artifacts of the sage, Orochimarus' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and every scroll on all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and anything important from his ancestral home of Uzushiogakure no Sato and finally from his parents estate and seal them into a large sealing scroll and when done collecting use the either the **Kamui** _(Authority of the God)_ to send the asked targets into his own personal dimension thanks to his implanted Sharingan and the knowledge of how to use it thanks again to Hagoromo or to use the **Banbutsu Sōzō** _(Creation of all things)_ technique to create a large bird to transport it to him because he had a feeling that his time here in the elemental nations was almost at an end (AN: Foreshadowing).

As this was going on, Sasuke in using his Susanoo finally got himself free from the root that Naruto sent him through "that clan less loser will pay" he said as he launched himself into the air activated his complete Susanoo and shot like a rocket to his target with delusions of grandeur.

After about thirty minutes has pasted since Naruto issued his orders to his clone army. Naruto sensed that all the cloned have completed their tasks and sent the items to his personal dimension via Kamui instead of using Banbutsu Sōzō, the blonde then sensed Sasuke approaching him with the full intent to kill him, and so he gave a deep sigh before looking to his sensei and ancestor "thank you for everything…. For whatever happens please let it be known that it was I who stopped evil in its tracks" he said only getting a nodded from his former sensei and a warm smile from his legendary ancestor.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke is pretty much the same as in chapters 695-698 of the Naruto manga with only a few key differences such as without the bijuu Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo wasn't enhanced with all the nine tailed beasts' chakras, but since Naruto has his own pair of Sharingan he has his own version of Perfect Susanoo and this enhanced it with bijuu chakra which looked like an armored Kyuubi. The fight has reached its climax in the place where it all started with both literally out of chakra and was charging their final attacks. Sasuke an Amaterasu infused chidori and Naruto a bijuudama rasengan the two attacks collide and created an explosion that destroyed the Valley of the End. The sheer force of their attacks ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time sucking Naruto in and closing on Sasuke only for him to land in the river below which lead to a waterfall and bunch of jagged rock and with no chakra to save his life and losing a lot of blood…. You can pretty much guess what happens next.

**Meanwhile in the rift…**

While Naruto was unconscious, the bijuu were working overtime just to keep their host from being ripped apart. And so they came to a solution to keep their host alive and that was to merge and become the new Juubi with its power not only will they save their friend, but grant him with the power to become something more and so the bijuu merged and from the light of their fusion a giant golden wolf with ten-tails emerged and pumped its chakra into the boy keeping him alive as he sailed through the rift and to his new adventure.

**Digital World**

Azulongmon Digimon sovereign of the East and one of the 5 sovereigns of the digital world was in the company of his fellow Digimon one was dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings; this Digimon was Seraphimon, and other was a female angel dressed in holy female armor, possesses eight golden wings; this Digimon was Ophanimon and the final Digimon was a giant two headed turtle with a giant tree in its back this was the sovereign of the North Ebonwumon when they sensed something was trying to enter their world through a rift that appeared before them. As they got battle ready for what'll appear only to see a boy no older than 5 drop to the ground which made a 4 digimon lower their weapons/power down their energy balls as Ophanimon raced to help the boy.

As she approached the boy she blushed a little to what she was seeing the boy was blonde with red-black streaks and his hair reached the center of his upper back he also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The male was wearing what little remains of his shirt showing his not too muscular body which was similar to an Olympic swimmer with a fully formed chest, 8 pack abs, and muscular shoulders and arms. He was also wearing a tattered orange pants and black open sandals. A few things caught her attention about the boy; 1) The boy had five Garurumon X-like tails… 2) Two elongated Garurumon X-like ears protruding from the top of his head… 3) Six scar-like birth marks resembling whiskers on his cheeks three on each side and finally 4) there was tremendous power surging from the young boy that can rival that of a High Ultimate- Low Mega level digimon.

The silence was then broken by the sovereign of the North **"I believe it would be a good idea to take the boy to Babamon and Jijimon just until he regain consciousness"** the giant tortoise digimon suggested in which the other three agreed.

After rushing Naruto to the infirmary and placing the child under the care of the Babamon and Jijimon (not the ones from the desert) that was in charge down there, Ebonwumon and his companions minus Ophanimon who decided to stay by the boy went back to where the dimensional gate opened to see if they could get an idea as to what the hell was going on, only to find that the gate had completely vanished. Left with no other choice they decided to tap into the child's mind to see if they could get an idea from his memories.

As they probed into his mind they were immediately drawn into a large room within the boys mind and in the room was a sovereign digimon sized ten-tailed golden furred wolf and it looked rather livid at them and for good reason: 4 unknown creatures she has never seen before has invaded her host mind and she didn't like that not one bit. **"You better have a very good reason for invade my Naru-kuns' mind before I cast you out the violent way" **the demon said causing the 4 invaders to back away a bit. Azulongmon being the negotiator that he is decided to intervene **"please pardon our intrusion my name is Azulongmon the digimon sovereign of the eastern quadrant and these three are my fellow digimon Ebonwumon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon. We meant no harm to the child we simply wished to see who this boy is and where he come from"** the Chinese dragon digimon said hoping for the large wolf to see some reason to them being here. The Juubi contemplated the situation and made her decision **"very well I'll allow you access to his memories, but if you do anything to mentally scar him then I'll be the last thing you'll ever see before I send you to oblivion" **she warned them and they agreed to her terms as they ventured further into his mind to find a door with the words 'memory' opened it and saw everything from childhood all the way to the ends of the 4th Great Shinobi war with the death of Sasuke Uchiha. The digimon watched with horror that a child could've suffered so much, shock that this boy didn't go insane with the power he possessed to get revenge on those who wronged him, amazement that his boy had such determined will to overcome all odds and how he not only defeated a being that reminded them of Lucemon but of someone who reminded them of Myotismon. However, what really caught their attention was that as they saw his memories they saw a boy grow up into a man and yet here was the same boy for his earlier memories, so what happened to cause the man to turn into the boy. A clue to this mystery lied within the last memory and that was the finally battle between Naruto and Sasuke where their final attacks collide and ripped a hole through the fabric of time and space and another was that before the end of the war there were 9 beasts sealed inside the boy with tails ranging from 1-9 and yet there was only one and this beast had 10 tails and from what they saw the boy sealed the 10-tailed beast in a construction similar to the moon, so how could there be a second 10-tailed inside the boy, so after leaving they decided to confront the demoness for answers.

When arrived to where they first encountered the giant ten-tailed wolf they found her curled up with the boy wrapped in her tails this made Ophanimon a bit jealous, but she then quickly hid her jealously. The wolf then turned to the group **"I take it that you've found what you're looking for? And if so leave" **she said with a growl. Then Ebonwumon spoke **"yes but we have to ask is that how did the boy become the way that he is and it most likely revolves around you being here since there were 9 of you originally before you came into being" **he said to her. Juubi was about to answer when she hear Naruto waking up "Katsumi-chan if it's alright with you I'll answer his question" he said to his large companion who then answered with a nodded. Naruto then got off the wolf and then faced the 4 creatures before him "before I answer your question you must first answer mine" he announced to which the male armored being responded "very well what is your question?" he asked.

"First is that who or what are you? And where is here?" the blonde asked.

"I am Seraphimon and the three that're with me are Ophanimon, the Sovereign of the East Azulongmon and the sovereign of the North Ebonwumon and we are creatures called digimon short for digital monsters and this is the digital world we are currently in the Northern Quadrant which happens to be Lord Ebonwumon's domain" he answered.

Naruto looking at the armored humanoid male with a careful eye sensed that he was telling the truth. He then sighed "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that coming here was a one way trip" he asked Katsumi only to receive a sad look and nod. Naruto then took a deep breathe, sighed heavily and gave his trademark foxlike grin "oh well no use crying over spilled ramen I say this is an opportunity for a fresh start" he said getting Katsumi to lighten up a bit **"sigh always the one to find the silver lining to any situation huh gaki?" **she asked only to get a nod from her partner.

Naruto then turned to the 4 digimon "alright since I'm here to stay I'm going to need a place to stay and a place to train I got a lot of things that I brought with me and would like to hone in on those techniques before I'm needed by any of you… and before you ask I have a sixth sense for these things so just call me when needed" he said making the 4 digimon nod then fade returning to the conscious world. Naruto then turned to Katsumi "I'll be back in a few I'm pretty sure they'll tell me what I need" he said as he then faded and Katsumi curled up again and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up and notices that he was wrapped up in bandages and in a bed of hay. Shrugging this off he gets up and notices that he had a few new body parts as he looked into a nearby mirror _'wolf ears and 5 wolf tails… I'll ask her when I done speaking to the 4' _he thought to himself as he ventured outside to find the 4 that were in his mind and two elderly looking digimon talking with them only to stop their conversing when Azulongmon turned his attention to the blonde. **"Well I see that you're awake" **the large dragon stated which caused the others to turn to him. Naruto in turn looked at the direction of the 4 that had entered his mind not too long ago "hello Azulong-jiji, Ebonwu-jiji, Seraphi-san and Ophani-chan you wished to tell me what I need to do?" he asked making the two elderly digimon whack the boys head with their staffs "be respectful of your elders boys" Jijimon said causing Babamon to nodded her head in agreement. The elderly dragon then intervened before it escalated **"it is alright you two… and to answer you Naruto yes I did say I would provide you with what you need while you train here in the digital world"** he said as Naruto nursed the two lumps on his head, while glaring at the two old digimon swearing to prank them for as long as he is here which from what Azulongmon was pointing out was a long time. This sent an ominous shiver down the old pair's spine in fearing of what they may've unleashed onto themselves.

Before the old dragon digimon can speak his fellow sovereign decided to say his piece **"we for starters is a change in attire after all we can have you running around in your underwear now can't we"** the old turtle said causing the boy to blush with embarrassment and Ophanimon because she was staring at what appears to be the rarest form of eye candy. Ophanimon was going through her fantasies of a much older Naruto and her doing things…. Behind locked doors…. On a bed…. With him dominating her. (AN: Ok for an Angel digimon…. Those are so really lustful thoughts) Ebonwumon then extended a vine from his tree and wrapped around the boy, who then was enveloped in a bright green light. When the light died down Naruto was wearing an outfit similar to Davis from Digimon season 2, but different in color with a grey fur collar, the top half being black and the flames being Orange. On the back of his jacket is a traditional crimson Uzumaki Clan Spiral. He also wore black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the tops. Under his jacket he wears a black undershirt. He also wears burned orange long shorts with a black strip running along the sides. He wears black boots with openings for his toes. On his head he wears a pair of orange goggles with black lens. Strapped to a belt seem was a deck box and on the side was a T-shaped device that was black in color with orange buttons and rings. The reactions of each digimon varied from the impressed Ebonwumon, Azulongmon and Seraphimon to the lustful look of Ophanimon who wanted to jump him right then and there, but decided to wait for him to mature and apparently a certain wolf demoness decided to do the same.

Naruto then took the still glowing device into his hand and turned to the sovereigns for answers. Azulongmon then answered **"that my boy is called a digivice and with it you can make your partner(s) transcend to the next level which is called digivolve"** he said as he went on about the different levels of Digivolution. After that was all said and done Seraphimon then spoke "now it's time to find your partner…" he said, that is until the blonde was then tackled by two digimon one had a red mane with cut horns on its head. Its skin is a light brown with white markings on its face, chest, and feet. It wears a pair of red shoulder guards, red gauntlets, red pants and a belt with the symbol for fire in the center. It also had a flame-like tail. The second resembled that of a wolf with little purple fur and whites on the face and upper chest. Its hands were covered in black gloves and on its upper arms were two black bands. Around its neck is a tattered scarf. It also wears white pants with black belts and open boots. These two digimon were Flamemon and Strabimon; two orphan digimon that had stayed with Babamon and Jijimon since they were a Sunnmon and an AlbinoTsunomon.

At this Babamon was the first to react "Flamemon…. Strabimon and just what do you two think you're doing?" she asked in a way that promised pain if she didn't like their answers. Strabimon was the first to responded "please forgive my brother and I Great Digimon, but we couldn't help but overhear this conversation and we felt that it was within our best interest to offer ourselves to be the boys partners" the wolf-like digimon said with a look of fierce determination that can only be matched by his brother. "We've been waiting for the chance to prove ourselves to other digimon that we can be strong and with his help we can achieve our dream to be the strongest digimon duo this quadrant has ever seen since Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon" Flamemon said as his eyes showed the fires that is his determination. Naruto having heard their reasons for wanting to be his partners, he then pointed at the pair and a beam of white light shot the two.

When the beam dissipated, Naruto's digivice then made a beeping noise then it showed their bio. Naruto having read what these two were capable of he smiled and turned to them "well congrats you two cuz starting today the three of us are now official partners" he said causing the two rookie digimon the cheer and the group of mega level digimon puzzled as to how did the blonde manage to know the devices function when neither one of then got around to it. When asked the blonde merely said "I guessed" causing all to face fault and the blonde tamer to laugh at their predicament, this of course made him receive several whacks to the head from all the digimon except for Ophanimon who was making sure that they didn't kill him. After Katsumi healed his wounds, Ebonwumon head the group to a large clearing with a good sized lake, perfect for water walking for Naruto. After stating that the sovereign of the North would visit every other week to check his progress Naruto and his partners began their training.

**Again I would like to thank the individuals I mentioned earlier for the inspiration for my very first Naruto Digimon Crossover.**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting out.**

HHHHHhhhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Lilithmon, Ophanimon, Fem. Juubi, Rika Nonaka, Renamon (Rika)**

**Flamemon: Lillymon, Lilamon, Kazemon**

**Strabimon: Pajiramon, Antylamon, Ranamon**

**Takato Matsuki x Jeri Katou**

**Henry Wong x Alice McCoy **

**Evolution Path:**

**Flamemon- Agunimon/ BurningGreymon- Adlamon- EmperorGreymon**

**Strabimon- Lobomon/KendoGarurumon- Beowulfmon- MagnaGarurumon**

**DNA Digivolution: Susanoomon (Naruto will be using Shadow Clone to achieve this form)**

**Here's the start of a new tale so enjoy.**

9 Years Later…

It's been nine years since Naruto arrived to the digital world, and Naruto could quite honestly say that they have been the best 9 years of his life, now with the help of Katsumi and the mega level group from when he first arrived he had come into his own, not to mention that the addition of Digital energy into his chakra circulatory system had given him a few abilities that no other human could boast, including being able to change the wavelength of the light that hits him, rendering him invisible, the visual scanning ability that most digimon have, ability to mimic the 'aura' that certain digimon give off , as well as a few others, and that list doesn't even include the abilities he has as a chakra user, the digignomes had long since retrieved everything that he had forgotten such as scrolls on how to use the Sharingan aspect of his Rinnegan as well as scrolls of how to use the various elemental bloodlines he's received such as Hyoton and Moukton and he even started to show signs of having the Shikotsumyaku better known as Dead Bone Pulse, oddly enough it was far more than anyone had expected, the scrolls from the various clan scrolls were a given but no-one expected other scrolls from long dead clans and a few still existing clans if only by a small margin by the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War, he even obtained various forms of swordplay for his weapons from Kirigakure no sato and for his Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. As for his yokai training, Katsumi took the liberty of training him, right now he had 5-tails worth of chakra which was equal to a high Champion level digimon and was still growing, she predicted by the time he was in his late-teen years he would have 10-tails which would be enough to match a super mega digimon like a sovereign or the Digimon Knights of the Round.

During his time with his digimon partners both Flamemon and Strabimon have obtained their 2 champion forms which were surprising, but not unheard of since his two partners descend from 2 ancient digimon who're now lost to myth and legend, but the only ones who knew of their existence were the sovereigns themselves.

Their first champion form was obtained when they were sent to deliver a message to Swanmon at the Village of Beginnings a sacred place where digimon can be reborn and the mere thought of anyone attacking the village was so treasonous that the digimon that do attack the village were erased from existence. When they arrived they found Swanmon injured and tended to her wounds. When they asked her who did this, she said the injuries were caused by an Icedevimon. Naruto pulled out one of his digivices and searched for any information on Icedevimon.

**Name: Icedevimon; Level: Champion; Type: Fallen Angel digimon; Attribute: Virus; Attacks: Frozen Claw (Frost Claw), Avalanche Claw (Icy Shower), Tundra Freeze (Zero Freeze) and Evil Wing (Razor Wing)**

**Note: This digimon is strong enough to handle most ultimate leveled digimon.**

Both he and his digimon partners were shocked, but knew if this digimon wasn't stopped, then all those digitama were going to be destroyed. So, the three rushed into the village only to see that icedevimon has already killed some of the newly hatched digimon. This made Naruto and his digimon comrades livid that this monster would kill infants just to get stronger. Both Flamemon and Strabimon felt a surge of power flowing through them causing them to digivolve into their champion forms.

Flamemon digivolved into Agunimon while Strabimon digivolved into Lobomon. Naruto accessed his demonic power while pulling samehada from one of the various seals on his body. The three did battle with the icedevimon; however they ended the fight in a stalemate with them forcing Icedevimon to retreat, but not without losing an arm to Naruto. Naruto reported the incident to Ebonwumon and had Jijimon and Babamon stationed there to provide further protection since Swanmon was still recovering from her encounter with icedevimon and didn't know if he will return or another digimon would attack the village.

The second time they digivolved was when Ebonwumon sent them to quell an angry swarm of Fanbeemon, however, Naruto learned after that day was that his partners had two champion forms.

Anyways, like mentioned earlier, the trio was sent by Ebonwumon to quell an angry swarm of Fanbeemon, however, what Ebonwumon didn't mention was how massive a Fanbeemon swarm can be and let's just say that Naruto, Flamemon and Strabimon were going to hurt the North Sovereign if they make it out of this alive. And to make matters worse, they were led by a Cannonbeemon.

**Name: Cannonbeemon; Level: Ultimate Level; Type: Cyborg/ Android; Attribute: Virus; ****Attacks:****Nitro Stinger**** and ****Sky Rocket ∞**

**Name: Fanbeemon; Level: Rookie; Type: Insect/ Insectoid; Attribute: Virus; ****Attacks****: ****Gear Stinger**** and ****88 Call**

At the beginning of the battle, Agunimon and Lobomon were faring well against the Fanbeemon, but when the Ultimate joined the fray, things went downhill pretty fast even Naruto in his demon form wasn't enough. The two digimon were knocked back into their rookie forms and Naruto's demon cloak was forced back.

Feeling helpless, Naruto and his team called out for more power and surely enough, their cries were answered when Naruto gained access to his 4th and 5th tail and both Flamemon and Strabimon gained their second and more powerful Champion forms; BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon. With these new powers, the tide has turned and the battle was now in their favor. They defeated the Cannonbeemon and in turn, the Fanbeemon fled the area not wanting to be reduced to a digitama.

Another thing was the relationships both he and his partners had acquired. Flamemon was dating: Lillymon, Lilamon and Kazemon after he saved them when they were still in rookie form Lillymon was a Palmon, Lilamon was Floramon and Kazemon was tired from fighting a group of Orgemon lead by a Fugamon. Flamemon digivolved into Agunimon and defeated the Orgemon, but then slide evolved to defeat the Fugamon. The three female digimon fell in love with their hero and vowed to get stronger to get his attention and surely enough they did when they digivolved to their ultimate forms; Lillymon, Lilamon and Zephyrmon. The four made a cute couple.

Strabimon's relationship with Pajiramon and Antylamon started when they found the rookie wizard type meditating under a tree. The three striked up a conversation and hey hit it off really well. They went to the beach during one of their time off from active duty, where they met Ranamon who was about to be deleted by a marinedevimon, but said digimon was stopped and destroyed by a fully digivolved KendoGarurumon as he speared through the dark sea digimon. Ranamon from that day on developed a hero worship for Strabimon and would follow him everywhere he goes much to the deva's ire, but understood that if they even try to delete the female, Strabimon would see them in a bad light, something they didn't want to see happen, so they accepted the ocean diva into their harem.

When it came to Naruto's own relationship it was left to be desired, you see Naruto was caught in a love square where not only Ophanimon and Katsumi were pinning for his affection, but he somehow managed to catch to interest of Lilithmon one of the demon lord digimon which embodied the sin of lust. When Ophanimon caught wind of this the two mega level digimon fought each other on numerous occasion resulting in them reverting to their in-training forms; Nyaromon. After a while they would digivolve again to their mega forms to only repeat the process of fighting each other to the point where they revert to their in-training forms again.

Naruto along with Katsumi grew tired of this and so Naruto pulled the two digimon into his pocket dimension and let's just say thank the sovereigns for the rinne-sharingan and its ability to create pocket dimensions. The moaning and screaming of Naruto would've been heard throughout the digital world. After he was done, he could see a naked Ophanimon and an equally naked Lilithmon hugging each other and surprising an anamorphic Katsumi in the form of a virus-type Renamon… Naruto vaguely remembers when she appeared in that form, but was too in trawled in his own bestial lust that he didn't care. Another thing he noticed was a tattoo on their necks resembling his clan symbol. Katsumi being the only one awake at the time informed that those tattoos were his mate marks and during intercourse he bit each of them and claimed them as his mates.

When the two mega level digimon woke up, Naruto informed them of them being his mates, at first Ophanimon and Lilithmon didn't like the idea of share Naruto with each other for obvious reason, but Katsumi managed to persuade them in telling him that due to his demon blood and his insane amount of stamina, that it would take the three of them just to tire him out long enough to catch a break before going another round. Then Lilithmon brought up if anyone else wanted to join this harem, but Ophanimon said if anyone else wanted to join it must be for love and nothing else; something all three could agree on.

Now we find our hero along with his digimon partners standing before Ebonwumon wondering what their boss/ guardian needed them for.

"Ah, Naruto, Strabimon and Flamemon it's good to see you youngsters again, you never seem to visit…. Is visiting an old man too much for you?!" the right head complained.

"Gomen Ebonwu-jii, we've been caught up with training….." he said, before Flamemon interrupted.

"And with our relationships" added Flamemon which got the northern sovereign's attention.

"Relationships? What relationsships?" the second head asked.

"Yeah me and Lillymon, Lilamon and Kazemon. My brother her with Antylamon, Pajiramon, and Ranamon. And Naruto here with Ophanimon, Lilithmon and Katsumi" Flamemon informed his boss on who was with who. Both Naruto and Strabimon wanted to downright strangle Flamemon for informing their boss of their personal life especially their love life.

"….."

"…."

"…."

"Sigh…. Know you three I wouldn't be surprised about that, although Strabimon you do realize that both Pajiramon and Antylamon serve under two different sovereigns; Antylamon with Azulongmon and Pajiramon with Zhuqiaomon. And Naruto-kun dating not only the demon that was sealed inside of you, but one of the digimon demon lords and one of the most powerful holy digimon and you somehow managed to get them to agree to share you…. I don't if that either a blessing or a ticking time bomb…. Either way I'm happy for the three of you" he said feeling completely drained after hearing their relationship status straight from the digimon that has no sense of tactfulness.

"Anyways, I called you three in because I have a mission for you three that is of the upmost importance" Ebonwumon said getting their attention. He then preceded to active a screen showing a digimon, likely an in-training digimon who had a predominately white body, with purple along the edges of his ears and toes, green eyes, and a strange red and black design on his forehead.

"This is Calumon; he is the digimon you're to bodyguard, protect him at any cost" the northern sovereign said in a serious tone.

"What's so special about this shrimp? Ahk!" Flamemon asked only to get a double whack on the head curtesy of Naruto and Strabimon.

"You know Flamemon looks can be deceiving" Naruto said sagely.

"Oh you mean like when that blonde guy landed on that jungle planet looking for this master, only to find a crazy old hermit only to discover the hermit was the master he was seeking" Flamemon said remembering the scene from Star Wars episode V when Luke landed on Dagobah looking for Yoda after receiving a message from Obi-wan Kenobi on Hoth. At first Luke finds an old hermit only to discover the hermit was the jedi master he was order to seek out for training.

"Yes that is exactly the same, only we're digimon and that's fictional" Strabimon said.

"Can we please return to the matter at hand?!" Ebonwumon demanded getting everyone's attention.

"You all leave tomorrow first thing in the morning, so rest up and be ready to move out" he said.

"Yes sir!" the three said giving him a salute before leaving his chamber.

"Those three have grown quite a bit after just 9 years. Their potential to being the greatest tamer is there, but I hope this mission doesn't create too much of a headache and the stack of paperwork those three create is bad enough" they said dreading the amount of paperwork they go through just from those three alone. Let's just say he rather face Lucemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Daemon, Beelzemon, and Belphemon all at once than do paperwork something the other sovereigns would agree on.


End file.
